


All about 2park

by woojiniserau



Category: Wanna One
Genre: AU, Drabbles, M/M, help me water this tag 2parkists, i said this a hundred times but I MISS THEM, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2019-11-04 01:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17888588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woojiniserau/pseuds/woojiniserau
Summary: a collection of one shots based on park woojin and park jihoon





	1. the amount of love for you

**Author's Note:**

> these are just some one shots i wrote when i was like 13 for another fandom and decided to revise as 2park which is why they’re all disgustingly cringe and teribble so enjoy !

"Jihoon you better give me that back!" 

Jihoon had come over to Woojin’s house for the weekend. They decided they were going to have a sleepover. Right now, Jihoon was being chased around the house by Woojin as he had stolen his ice cream. 

"You stole mine!" Jihoon shouts, his laughter bouncing off the walls.

It was true that Woojin had taken his but he gave it back. Before having licked it, obviously.

"Jihoonie.” He whines, a small smile playing on his lips.

"If you want it that bad, " Jihoon trails off holding the ice cream up in the air definitely forgetting that his boyfriend was a few advantage inches taller compared to him, "the-

His sentence comes to a stop as Woojin swiftly grabs the cone giving him a cheeky grin. 

"Thanks, babe. This tastes so good." Woojin smirks as he licks the cold treat.

Although, it soon falters as Jihoon slyly pushes the ice cream into his boyfriend’s unsuspecting face.

"Mmm, you're right." Jihoon laughs as he licks some off the younger’s cheek.

He can't help but smile at the adorable redhead in front of him. His happiness radiated around the room causing Jihoon to feel it too.

"Oh, would you like to try some more then?" 

Woojin smirks, knowing exaclty what Jihoon would do. “Yes, please." 

He leans forward connecting his cookie dough covered lips with Woojin’s. They pull apart and interlock at different angles, disconnecting as a certain someone couldn't help but giggle.

"Why'd you giggle?" Jihoon smiles in awe, thinking how adorably cute the younger’s giggle was. It was something the latter wouldn’t do often so whenever he hears it he can’t help but fangirl internally. 

"Because you just make me so happy." He beams at Woojin.

"God, I love you so much." 

Woojin smiles and grabs him by the waist, pulling Jihoon into his embrace. Woojin nuzzles his face into the side of his neck, leaving small pecks. He laughs due to him being a very ticklish being.

"I love you too." 

"How much?" Woojin asks, releasing his grip on before sitting on the couch and pulling Jihoon onto his lap.

"I love you this much." Jihoon pinches his pointer finger and thumb close together.

"That isn't very much." Woojin gazes at him, intently waiting for what Jihoon was going to say next.

"Oh but it is. My love for you starts here," Jihoon points at his pinched fingers with his other hand, "and it goes all around the world," his hand moves in a circular motion, "and ends right back here." He ends with his finger once again pointed at the pinched ones.

Woojin’s dimples deepen as his smile grows wide. He wraps his arm around Jihoon, pulling him in for another loving hug.

"Well, my love for you leaves this world and goes all the way round the universe."

"An ends here?" Jihoon smiles up at Woojin, pointing at two of them.

Woojin shakes his head a grin on his face. 

"The amount of love for you I have will never end."


	2. do it again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cringe cringe cringe
> 
> i edited it a bit but it’s still 🤢
> 
> i recommend listening to the song i based this on...click [here](https://youtu.be/dUuOfaFCdQ4) for it!!

 

**_"There you are standing with all your friends, so I wait 'til_ _you're alone again and the minutes feel like eternity."_**

 

Woojin stands from afar, staring at the beautiful brunette who's surrounded by his group of friends. Woojin had, finally, plucked up the courage to confront Jihoon with these feelings of his. He taps his foot, waiting patiently for the older's friends to leave.

This moment had to be special and it should be only theirs to cherish.

 

**_"All these words buried inside my heart, every step feels like the hardest part, but the last 6 feet are gonna kill me."_ **

 

His friends finally walk away, leaving Jihoon skimming through his phone while waiting for his ride. Woojin thinks now is his chance. He breathes out and walks towards him.

_This is it._

At least he can now let out all the feelings he's hidden for so long. As he nears Jihoon, Woojin begins to feels nervous. His stride slows down and his palms become clammy. Nervousness kicks through him and he begins to doubt himself. Woojin's about to turn back around but he hears his sweet voice call out his name.

_I guess there’s no going back now._

 

**_“So just take this chance. I've got it all planned. I'll pick you up at 8 and we can drive around take you to the beach and we can head downtown while you hold my hand. We'll park it, lay down on the hood of my car, listen to the airplanes as we count the stars. Tonight I'll be your man and tomorrow we can do it again.”_ **

 

"Hey, Woojin." Jihoon flashes one of his breathtaking smiles at him, causing his heart to beat a few seconds faster.

"Hey," Woojin's voice shakes slightly.

_God, why did Jihoon have to look so good today? And that damn pink sweater._

He had to do it now or he would never be able to, "Are you free tonight?"

"Yeah, I am. Why?" Jihoon questions curiously, he plays with the hem of his sleeves, throwing Woojin another one of his dazzling smiles.

_Wow, he really attacked me twice in a row, huh?_

"Do you wanna maybe go on a date with me? Only if you want to, though. Don't worry if you can't. It's m-

Jihoon blushes slightly as he places his hand softly on Woojin's own to cut off his rambling. "Of course, Woojin. I'd like that."

"Great. I'll pick you up at eight."

Woojin decides that Jihoon blushing is the cutest thing ever.

 

* * *

 

Woojin waits outside Jihoon's door, holding a bouquet of flowers. He feels nervous yet excited as he can finally take Jihooh out on a date. Woojin spent all day planning this out and he felt as if this night would be perfect. He'd decided to make it simple but romantic; they'd drive around, walk on the beach, listen to the airplanes and count the stars. Tonight he'd be Jihoon's and Jihoon would be his. 

(Woojin prayed that it would not just be for tonight but forever.)

"Woojin?"

His head snaps up, hearing Jihoon's soft voice. He gapes at him, his looks silencing him. Jihoon looks captivating with his tight fit shirt and black jeans. The older’s hair is also slick back, showcasing his forehead and Woojin nearly loses his composure.

"You look stunning." Woojin smiles at his lightly tinted cheeks, handing Jihoon the flowers. Woojin chose carnations, signifying new love and hoping it could be something Jihoon and himself could soon find.

"Thank you." Jihoon’s blush deepens at the compliment, grabbing the flowers. 

"Should we go?" Woojin reaches out for Jihoon's hand, softly smiling.

"Yeah, let's." Jihoon grabs it, interlocking their fingers. It feels soft, warm, _electric._ It mirrors exactly how Woojin feels when he’s with him.

 

**_“If I could give you the world tonight, then I would, I'd still give you all my time. And I'd be rich 'cause love is everything.”_ **

 

They walk silently, hands still clasped tightly together. The sun begins to set and soon they would have to return home.

The moment is perfect. It's just them two, alone on the beach, and the only sound is the crashing of the waves against the shore and the quiet whispers of the wind weaving in and out of the trees. The sun showers them in flecks of orange and pink as it begins to set and Woojin turns to Jihoon. He admires how the wind carefully blows Jihoon's hair and the way the rays of sun caress his face just _right_.

_This is all I want._

"I really like you, Jihoon." Woojin breaks the silence, although his voice is no louder than a whisper so as not to disturb the calm atmosphere around them.

"I really like you, too." Jihoon smiles up at him, brightly.

_This is all I need._

 

**_“Let's take this moment, it's ours so own it. So come with me, don't let it go to waste. No you don't wanna m-miss out on us. I'm telling you regrets don't fade away.”_ **

 

Woojin smiles down at Jihoon. It's now twelve at midnight and the lovesick teens stand outside Woojin's car. Woojin stares at him, getting lost in his gorgeous, shining eyes. Jihoon looks at him through hooded lids, and all Woojin can think of is how beautiful Jihoon looks in this moment. The moonlight shines on him, illuminating Jihoon's flawless face, making him seem more ethereal- other-worldly.

They begin to lean in and soon their lips connect into a blissful kiss. It's more than what Woojin envisioned as he grasps Jihoon's waist, pushing his body gently against the side of his car. Jihoon clutches onto his shoulders. A few minutes pass by and their lips separate. Woojin places his forehead on Jihoon’s, their eyes now gazing at the other with a look so cozy and loving.

Woojin knew inside his heart that this moment wouldn't ever be forgotten.

"Jihoon, will you be mine?"

"Yes."

"Kiss me, again?" He asks Jihoon, quietly.

"Okay." Jihoon breathes against his lips, joining them together for the second, third, fourth time that night.

 

**_“So just take this chance. I've got it all planned. I'll pick you up at 8 and we can drive around, take you to the beach and we can head downtown while you hold my hand. We'll park it, lay down on the hood of my car, listen to the airplanes as we count the stars. Tonight I'll be your man and tomorrow we can do it again.”_ **

 

Woojin lays down on his bed, feeling content. He finally got the one he'd been pining over and couldn't have been more happier. He checks his phone to see Jihoon had sent a text. He smiles widely, quickly replying and then chucking his phone onto the bedside table.

 

**jihoonie: hey, i had fun, maybe tomorrow we can do it again?**

**I'll pick you up at eight.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i warned you okay 
> 
> my 13 year old ass really thought this was a masterpiece...


End file.
